Sword, Sheath and Dragon
by A 'Reincarnated' writer
Summary: The summary will eventually be said in the character profiles. A/U Shirou being the mix between fate route and UBW route with Saber as his main girl.


**Hello, everyone! The name's "A 'Reincarnated' writer" (not my real name, of course). I've joined Fanfiction for about a year or more (Can't remember the exact time, sorry), but this is my very first fic. So… as a newbie writer, I wish I could use some help from you all, to increase my writing skill and the quality of my story.**

 **This story is a "Shirou in DxD" story. I know it's quite common nowadays, but I hope mine would be "interesting" enough.**

 **Now… some Character profiles before the upcoming story. I know we all knew them, but I made this to show you some "change" I would like to try on our favorite "Seigi no mikata" and someone else (just some crazy ideas of mine manifested in this story :3)**

 **Disclaimer: High school DxD and TYPE-MOON don't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Character Profiles:**

Name: **Shirou Emiya**

Age: Appear to be a 16 to 17 years old teenage. True age:?

Body: Similar to your Good ol Shirou, but a little more muscular.

Hair color: Auburn.

Eyes color: Golden-brown.

Height: 5'6

Gender: Male.

Race: Heroic Spirit/Dragon hybrid.

Occupation: 2nd Year High school (Kuoh Academy), Part-time worker of a local family restaurant.

Personality: Kind, Warm, Quite dense in relationship with girls, Likes to help people, Stubborn, Sometimes sarcastic.

Likes: Artoria, Helping people, Doing housework, Cooking, Japanese tea, Repairing electronics,…

Dislikes: Archer, Arrogant people who doesn't have power to back it up, Plum kelp tea, Being useless and unable to help someone…

Noble Phantasm: Unlimited Blade Works,? (Reveals later in the 1st chapter).

Sacred Gear (Yeah, you heard it right): Innovate Clear (I'll call it IC).

Background: This Shirou Emiya is a combination between Fate and UBW Shirou with Saber as his main girl. In the fight with Gilgamesh, after the battle in UBW, there was no "Holy Grail interference" like in canon, so he had to use every last bit of his energy to dodge Gil's sword and create two sword to shoot the King of heroes to the chest. However, before fading away, Gilgamesh "congratulated" Shirou on being able to defeat him, even if he's been weakened, but a human defeating a Servant was a feat nonetheless. And Gil asked him again about his dream, the road he had chosen to go, and Shirou said that he would never regret being a Hero of justice. Gilgamesh, feeling contented, had given Shirou a "present", saying that "I don't want another "Faker" in the "Throne of Hero". So, at least this can be your first "Real" thing, the proof of your heroic deeds in stopping a tyrant's goal", "You'll need it in the future, that I can assure you" and "Don't dirty it" before fading away.

Shirou later has achieved "True End", being able to reunite with Artoria in Avalon. However… that's only the beginning.

Skill: Master in Archery, Master cook, Proficient Swordsmanship, Good Hand to Hand combat skill, Being able to use Rune magic and some other non-elemental magic, Good strategist,…

Name: **Artoria Pendragon**

Age: Appears to be a 16 years old teenage girl. True age:… don't ask.

Body: Saber's body shape with "something" "a little more".

Hair color: Golden.

Eyes color: Bluish-green.

Gender: Female.

Height: 5'0.6

Race: Heroic Spirit/Dragon hybrid.

Occupation: 2nd Year High school (Kuoh Academy).

Personality: Strong-willed, Chivalrous, Courageous, Determined, Gluttonous (please, don't say it in front of her), Loyal, Independent.

Likes: Shirou, Good meals (especially ones made by Shirou), Stuffed lion…

Dislikes: Gilgamesh, Bad meals, Merlin (in some sense), DxD Excalibur, Dressing up too much…

Noble Phantasm: All of her Noble Phantasm, but Caliburn, Excalibur, Rhongomyniad, Avalon and Invisible Air are her main Noble Phantasms.

Sacred Gear (Again, no kidding here): Boosted Gear (I'll call it BG).

Background: After destroying the corrupted Holy Grail, instead of fading away instantly like the other routes, in this A/U, she still had enough Mana to get to Shirou's place to confess her feeling to him and saying goodbye. She goes to Avalon after her death, and later reunited with "her" Shirou, who has become a true Heroic Spirit and not a Counter Guardian. And like I said before, this is only the beginning.

Skill: Master Swordsman, Expert Lance user, Good in other CQC weapons, Expert Strategist and Leader, Being able to goes Hand to Hand combat if needed, Excellent Gymnast, Secretly good in all kinds of gambling…

Ok, that's all (for now) of the character profiles.

Also, in case someone want to ask, I'll say it here. The Sacred Gears were given to them by two certain trolling bastards (not Merlin), and their new "Physical bodies" were being created by the same bastards to be able to contain their power as true Heroic Spirits (not Servants), also, to restraint said powers, and Shirou and Artoria will have to train a lot to "unlock" their powers again. And said new bodies were them in their 6 years old, much to the two's protest and the bastards's entertainment. However, thanks to the new body and the "Training Regime" one of the two Bastards gave them, at the point of 17 (canon DxD time), they has regained a good chunk of their powers and mastered over the Sacred Gears, and… something else regarding the bodies (later). And I bet you guys already knew who those two bastards were, right?

And their Sacred Gear will have some huge changes, thanks to the two's status.

And this DxD world will be some kind of a "Borderline world", where things mostly follow the DxD rules, but there will be something from Nasuverse.

 **A/N:**

 **Finally! The character profiles is finished.**

 **Like I said before, this is my first fanfic, so I always appreciate your reviews (no flame, please), because thanks to them, I would be able to know my mistakes and fix it, and to be able to make better stories in the future.**

 **The idea of this fic came from a conversation between me and a friend of mine. And I had asked him "What would happen if Artoria, someone who has the "Element of the Red Dragon", being the user Boosted Gear?", and "What can Shirou do if I give him an "Ultimate Creation type Sacred Gear?". Yes, Thanks to some other sources, I was being able to make my version of Innovate Clear. And that thing is more than just that, believe me.**

 **Besides, it's always "Zelretch or someone else sends a TM character (mostly Shirou) to the DxD world without a power up", or "Class Card(s) characters". It's almost like the DxD world is the one that "always receiving" . So… I'm thinking… Why don't we let the DxD world give our main char something? An equivalent exchange, especially in this case.**

 **And there are some questions that I need your opinions.**

 **Since the BG would be with Artoria. Can you give me some ideas for Issei's alternate "Dragon Gear"? Because things he has in Canon!DxD was almost all thanks to the BG, so, at least I should give him something else in exchange. I already had a Sacred Gear (not a Dragon Gear) that will acts as his 2nd** **power source, but I still need a Dragon Gear or something related to Dragon for Issei. So… I need your opinions and suggestions here. And I'll make him less perverted than his canon! self.**

 **Is it ok if give Issei to Sona? For all due respect to the Rias-lovers out there, I don't hate her. However, if you view this story in a more realistic way (imo), she's not very suited to be a good king.**

 **And last but not least… my original plan was only ShirouxArtoria, but after that, I thought: "Why not making use of Shirou's Eroge Protagonist's power?". So… would you be so kind and give me some harem candidate for him? I already have two in my mind, so the maximum number left is 8 girls. Yeah… 10 are more than enough for his poor wallet to handle. The girls can be from any of TYPE-MOON series (and I mean it) and also from the DxD world. Give me the Girl's name and the reason why you picked that girl. If I see the reason's good enough, I'll try my best to put her in this story.**

 **Ps: No Rias or Akeno. Shirou will only views them as friend at most, no romantic feeling here.**

 **Hope to see all of your reviews. It will be great helps for my fic in the future.**

 **The Prologue chapter will be posted at the end of March or at the beginning of April, or earlier if I'm lucky. Sorry, college stuffs.**

 **See you all again next time! "A 'Reincarnated' Writer" out.**


End file.
